irisathenafandomcom-20200214-history
IRIS Season 1 Episode 9
Plot Summary In China, Kim Hyun-jun negotiates an alliance with Park Cheol-young. Later, on a fishing boat in Shanghai's port, a group of North Korean's, disguised as Chinese military, asks for the crew to be rounded up. As soon as all of the crew are accounted for, the Korean's take them hostage. Hyun-jun and Kim Seon Hwa assist them. At the NSS, Jin Sa-woo erases all of the evidence that Hyun-jun is alive. Yang Mi-jung invites him to a celebration party for Choi Seung-hee returning to the agency. Park Sang Hyun debriefs Seung-hee on current situations. Including the unexpected visit from the North. The fishing boat prepares to dock in Busan. Kang Do-chul commands everyone to be ready. They bring a few of the crewmen up to help convince customs that everything on the ship is peaceful. After successfully passing through immigration, Hyun-jun and the North head for their hideout. After work the NSS staff get together to celebrate Seung-hee's return. Sa-woo and Seung-hee walk by the water. Seung-hee thanks him for always being there for her. As she walks away, Sa-woo takes a necklace out of his pocket that he had planned on giving her. At the hideout, Oh Kwang-soo begins mocking Hyun-jun. Seon Hwa tries to defend him, but Kwang-soo attacks her. Hyun-jun defends her and the North gangs up on him. Do-chul orders the fight to be stopped. Hyun-jun asks Seon Hwa not to defend him anymore. At the NSS, Hwang Tae Sung informs Seung-hee and Sa-woo that there is a code red. In the conference room, Sang Hyun informs the staff that a North Korean defector was killed in Shanghai, with ties to a terrorist group. Mi-jung enters and reports that the crew of a fishing boat was kidnapped and that the ship docked in Busan. Sa-woo and Tae Sung check out the boat. Tae Sung reports that all of the CCTV cameras were erased. Sa-woo notices one that they may have missed. At the North's hideout, Hyun-jun asks computer hacker Kim Hyun-suk if he can crack a secret file on the IRIS USB drive. Hyun-suk says that it is unlockable unless you use a computer from the US Pentagon or NSS. At the Blue House, President Jo Myeong-Ho meets with Baek San to inform him about the unification meeting with the North. Baek San asks for the NSS to be kept in the loop. On his way out, Baek San walks into Hong Soo-jin. She secretly passes him a USB drive and informs him that if the North doesn't stop its nuclear development, then the President plans to start developing them as well. Jung Hyung-joon notices them talking and finds it suspicious. In the North, Cheol-young is called into Young Ki-eun's office. Ki-eun informs him that Leader Kim has accepted the South's proposal. Cheol-young informs him that his team is ready and asks to be on the reunification panel. Back at the North hideout, Do-chul informs them that the mission will take place in two days. He assigns teams for preparation. Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa are assigned to check out the VIP route. They head out, but Hyun-jun takes a detour, informing Seon Hwa that he plans to use a computer from NSS to crack the USB's secret file. They arrive at Hyun-jun's/Sa-woo's old home and use Sa-woo's personal computer to log in to the NSS. Mi-jung gets a notice about it on her computer. She tries to find out who is operating the computer, but Hyun-jun blocks the webcam. Seung-hee orders Mi-jung to notify security. Seung-hee and NSS security arrive to find Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa already gone. On the road, Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa discuss what they found. The locked folder wasn't another file, but the location of a top secret file at NSS. Hyun-jun says that the location of the file is in a section of the agency that only belongs to Baek San. Back at the NSS, the staff examines the video recovered from the CCTV. They cannot see their faces, but Sa-woo recognizes Hyun-jun. After the meeting, Oh Hyun-kyu calls to Sa-woo and informs him that from the data that he got from Sa-woo's webcam, he believes that Hyun-jun was the one who used the computer. Seung-hee overhears them. Hyun-kyu shows them his proof by studying the skeletal structure of the person in the window reflection. A 74% match to Hyun-jun. Sa-woo dismisses the assumption, but the possibility of Hyun-jun being alive begins to haunt Seung-hee again. Sa-woo goes home and notices the other half of Hyun-jun's cross that was used to cover the USB drive. At the North's hideout, Hyun-suk finishes collecting all of the data for the mission. Satisfied, Do-chul begins the mission. In the North, Park Joong Kwon give a uranium capsule to Cheol-young. At the NSS Sa-woo is about to inform Baek San about Hyun-jun when Mi-jung suddenly interrupts, saying that they have found the hideout of the terrorists. Baek San orders a tactical team sent out. Sa-woo leads the team. They break into the hideout just as Hyun-jun and the North are preparing. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon * Myeong Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin * ???? as Manager Hwang * Park Soo-hyun as Park Joong Kwon * Jang Dong-jik as Kang Do-chul (First Appearance) * Lee Un-jung as Baek Kyung-hwa (First Appearance) * Yeo Ho-min as Oh Kwang-soo (First Appearance) * Kim Min-chan as Kim Hyun-suk (First Appearance) * Jo Ji-hwan as North Korean Agent (First Appearance) Guest Starring * Choi Jong-hwan as Young Ki-eun